


pete is into petplay, you're a brat, and you ride his face

by pepsiroki



Series: Drew's Smutty Smutty One Shots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Petplay, costume play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiroki/pseuds/pepsiroki
Summary: title says it allwe all just wanna fuck the funky, longhaired, bass player





	pete is into petplay, you're a brat, and you ride his face

You never thought that wearing a silly pair of cat ears and a collar would end up with you in Pete’s lap, grinding against him like the world depended on it, but you weren’t exactly complaining.

You were sitting against his thigh, completely naked. Pete, however, still had his jeans on, which caused some delicious friction against your clit.

Pete’s lips, red and kiss swollen, were by your ear, shuddering and growling out your name like a prayer. You whimpered, and his tongue licked up your sweat glistened skin.

“What’s the matter, kitten? You trying to beg for Master’s cock?” Pete growled, his pearly teeth sinking into the porcelain of your skin. You mewled, rolling your hips against his again, “Tell you what…” Pete’s hand clapped your ass and you jumped. “Master wants his kitten to ride his face. Master wants to make his kitten feel amazing.” You nodded, biting your lip. Pete’s finger came up and pried your bottom lip from your teeth. You caught his finger in your mouth and started sucking gently on his finger. He groaned, his head falling back slightly. You took his finger out of your mouth, kitten licking across the pad of his finger, which was rough and calloused from years of playing bass. 

“What’s the matter, master? Do you wish your cock was in my pretty little mouth?” You teased back and the hand that was resting on your hip suddenly went to your weeping slit, slipping in like nothing. He curled his fingers hard in a come here motion, causing you to cry out. He kept his fingers pressed against you hard, causing your toes to curl.

“Good kittens don’t talk back to their Masters.” Pete growled out, slapping your ass again, “Now jump up. Master wants you to ride his face.” 

You complied, whining as his fingers left you, but the pleasure soon return as you swung a leg over his chest then moved up to his face. Almost immediately, Pete’s tongue licked a long line up your slit, drinking up your slick like it was the best drink he’d ever had. He moaned into you, causing your hands to come to his hair, pulling it hard. You knew Pete had a hair-pulling kink, but you felt like being in this position caused him to love it even more. His chocolate brown locks were soft as your fingers entangled themselves in them. His hazel eyes met yours and you threw your head back, rolling your hips as his tongue devoured you. You felt your eyes roll back into your head, calling his name like a lyric in your favourite song.  Any noise he made turned into a vibration against your clit and it wasn’t long before this brutal pace caused your toes to curl, your orgasm hitting you fast and hard. Pete licked up all of your slick and pressed gentle kisses into your thighs as you tried to catch your breath. You met his eyes, a small sliver of hazel visible from behind his lust blown pupils. Pete pressed his cheek to your thigh, his voice a low rumble against your, now sensitive, clit.

“It’s funny how you think Master is done with you, kitten…” 


End file.
